pribehy_xanfandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Magie blesku
Jedna z knih od neznámých autorů. Místo podpisu nese jen iniciály A.M. Pojednání o arkáně a blesku Dlouze jsem pozoroval zdánlivě výhradně přírodní jevy. Došel jsem k závěru, že zdání opět klame. Následující řádky vylíčí výsledky mé práce, mého výzkumu a mého pozorování. Netvař se tak kysele, milý čtenáři, neboť žádná z dosavadních teorií na poli magie není konečná, nýbrž proměnná, čekající na hlubší porozumění, pochopení a následné rozvedení. Nejprve shrňme si známá fakta o arkáně a jejím výskytu ve světě. Je známo a nevyvratitelně potvrzeno, že arkána se nachází všude. Každým kouskem země prochází arkánové vlákna, napojeny na větší provazce, jenž vychází z velkých proudů, které křižují celý svět a shromažďují v sobě arkánu. Stejně jako voda v řekách. Arkána v proudech má svůj směr, svou velikost a své typické vlastnosti, které jsou u každého proudu odlišné, ovšem my je nejsme schopni pocítit. Alespoň většina z nás. Arkána pak nachází se také ve všech živých organismech a také jí lze najít ve stopovém množství v rostlinách. Za zmínění stojí především magické byliny, které se vyznačují právě obsahem arkány a jsou tak často užívány v lektvarech a někdy dokonce v návykových látkách. A jak již nadpis napovídá, nyní shrňme dosavadní fakta o blesku tak, jak jej známe z oblohy, při bouřkách. Každý jej už viděl, každý ví, že existuje a někteří znají jeho ničivou sílu. Ovšem kde jsou fakta? Před následujícími odstavci nejspíše nikde ve známých, a veřejnosti volně přístupných, literaturách. Faktem je, že blesk je projevem a zvláštní formou arkány. Někdo by jistě rád namítnul, že blesk na obloze nesouvisí s arkánou, nýbrž s bouřkou jako takovou a elementem ohně či vzduchu. Chyba, ačkoliv ne tak veliká. Blesk souvisí s arkánou a arkána zase s bouřkou. Nejprve započne bouřka. Změní se prudce teplota vzduchu v oblacích, začne pršet, vzduch se mísí s vodou a získává mírně jiné vlastnosti. Zvedá se prudký vítr a obloze vládnou neviditelné a dosud příliš nepoznané síly. Celý tento proces působí na proudy arkány jako zvláštní magické oblasti. Ohýbá je, deformuje, pozměňuje a vychyluje je z obvyklého „řečiště„. Začnou vznikat odchylky. I samotné kapičky deště na sebe dokážou vázat stopové množství arkány a „unášet„ jej z proudů. Do prostoru se začne uvolňovat energie arkány, vznikají drobné anomálie jinak v obvyklém stavu. Při opravdu silných bouřkách dochází k tak razantním změnám, že se střetnou dva různé proudy arkány. Proudy se vzájemně ovlivní a budou na sebe různě působit díky faktu, že v každém proudu se vyskytuje arkána s odlišnými vlastnostmi. Arkána může proudit také v opačných směrech, jinou rychlostí a v odlišném množství. Dojde ke střetům částic arkány a opět vzniknou anomálie, přebytky energie a přirozený proces proudění je narušen. A nyní je na místě položit si otázku, co se stane s tou odchylkou, anomálií a velkým únikem energie? Rozplyne se, či vybije. Prudce. Rázně. Silně. Formou ohromujícího blesku, jenž je schopen pokácet strom, či narušit stavby budov a vysokých věží. To blesk je projevem návratu proudění arkány do normálu. Veliký přebytek energie se nahromadí v jednom místě a následuje ohromující rána, blesk, který tuto energii patřičně vybije. Síla blesku, který je mírně provázán vlákny akány z velkých proudů, odmrští dokonce i samotné proudy arkány zpět na jejich pozice a odtrhne je od sebe. Uvede vše do normálu. Můžete nyní namítnout, že během bouřky lze vidět a slyšet nespočet takovýchto projevů arkány, tedy blesků. A já vám pouze dám za pravdu. Výše popsané procesy a průběhy odehrávají se ve velice krátkém čase a během jedné bouře může dojit k několika střetům jedněch a těch samých proudů arkány. Již nejeden mág dokázal využít této síly a věnuje se tak celé roky „magii blesku„. I já patřím mezi to mizivé množství mágů tohoto druhu a mimo jiné zabývám se tímto tématem. Proces vytvoření blesku pomocí svých dlaní je téměř stejný, jako při tvorbě blesku při bouřce. Avšak osoba mága pouze převezme roli bouřky. Mág samotný nahromadí ve svých dlaních několik vláken a provazů arkány, které mu budou proudit v dlaních. Násilím pak tyto vlákna usměrní přímo proti sobě, aby se jejich cesty střetly. Čím prudší a silnější tento střet bude, tím více vznikne uvolněné energie a anomálií, které vytvoří blesk. Takový blesk je pak mág schopen vyslat pomocí vhodného naklonění a uspořádání vláken arkány přímo proti nepříteli, který je pak těžce sražen. Korigování trajektorie také napomáhá fakt, že samotný blesk je propleten arkánou. Pokročilejší mágové jsou schopni určit také trajektorii úderu blesku, ale jen velmi omezeně. Jak známo, úder blesku jest velice prudký a rychlý. Mistři v tomto oboru pak jsou schopni blesk udržovat trvale. Energie blesku pak proudí mezi dlaněmi mága v podobě „oblouku„. Takový oblouk pak místy připomíná blesk a místy modro bílo fialový plamen. Úplní mistři oboru pak jsou schopni vyvolat kolizi provazců arkány na libovolném místě v dosahu jejich moci a blesk z tohoto místa pak vyslat proti cíli. Za zmínku stojí vyvolání této kolize okolo chodidel mága, odkud se energie uvolní do všech směrů a zasáhne cíle v nejbližším okolí mága. Pro okolí je však nejnebezpečnější, když mág výboj blesku ze své dlaně nikterak neusměrní. Uvolněná energie v podobě blesku se pak z dlaně vydává hned několika směry naráz a ohrožuje široké okolí. Toto umění nechtěně zvládají neschopní začátečníci a chtěně pak pokročilí mistři. Za zmínku také stojí kulové blesky, ale o těch jindy. Jedná se však jen o chudý výčet některých možností... neboť magie nemá mezí. Pozn. Pamatujte, že blesk si razí takovou cestu, která klade nejmenší odpor. Mějte se na pozoru při dešti.